


April 1st

by TylLambo (humanyubel)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Haru Fuuta and Bianchi make an appearance, Male-Female Friendship, One-Shot, Slice of Life, Ten Years Later, Unconventional Families, mobile posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/TylLambo
Summary: I-pin's family movie nights are never uneventful.





	

I-pin wipes the sweat from her brow and looked around the small ramen shop. She'd lost her contacts early on in the night and couldn't see much of anything at all really.

She had relied on the town’s people giving her simple directions. Turn left five hundred paces- first house on the right.

She hadn't been this tired in a while but the eye strain really killed all of her energy. Half way through the night she had simply squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for the best.

But looking on the bright side, I-pin had managed to stop a robbery in progress and get all of the nights’ noodles delivered before they got soggy.

Plus tonight was movie night with Fuuta, Bianchi, Haru, and…

“Yare yare, I-pin you're covered in sweat. Let's get you a cold shower before it's movie time.”

I-pin’s eyes clicked open in surprise. She hadn't expected her notoriously late best friend to come in so soon. She looked behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin. Without his signature afro Lambo looked more like an asparagus monster.

I-pin hung up her apron up, left hand feeling the wall for its hook.

“Are you saying I smell?”

“Not this time.” I-pin elbowed him harshly in the side. Even without being able to see she could hear him wince.

They walked home together the night sky causing Lambo to gravitate just the slightest bit closer to her.

He spent most of the walk with inane chatter and trying to get a ride out of her. Even with a prettier face, straighter hair, a new- slow drawl, and fashion sense he was still Lambo.

I-pin walked ahead of Lambo to open the door.

It smelled like popcorn and candy and maybe like the fading traces of the cologne Tsuna had bought Lambo for his birthday.

“Welcome home!” Chorused their friends. Fuuta took one corner of the couch all for himself, scarf pulled up to his nose and eyes lidded. As if he had just woken up.

Bianchi stepped forward to plant a kiss on I-pin’s sweat speckled brow.

“Was work good? Haru and I prepared you a bath.”

“It was long. Thank you Bianchi san, Haru san!” I-pin smiled gratefully.

All felt right until Haru emerged from the kitchen.

“Lambo chan please tell me you didn't go outside dressed like this! How lewd! I swear you never should've gone to Italy with Tsuna san and the others! Talk about bad influences!” I-pin could tell Lambo was chalk white by now, honestly she would be too.

Bianchi ushered her upstairs, Haru’s scolding echoing behind her.

_“Yes Haru san” “I'm sorry Haru san” “but Haru san….”_

Movie night as usual. I-pin giggled to herself as she listened to her family bicker.

“It's good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a chance to write yesterday!


End file.
